


Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

by misscrystallenses



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce is confident when fighting because hes basically hulk, Cocky Bruce Banner, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Multi, Noah fence to shy bruce fans tho, Out of Character, Role Reversal, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscrystallenses/pseuds/misscrystallenses
Summary: Dr. Thor Odinson is New York's best scientist, he's published groundbreaking papers, and he's also saved the city countless of times along with the Avengers.But he has a side no one outside of the Avenger's tower knows about. He's enthralled by Greek mythology, especially the god Heracles.One day, a mysterious man comes knocking at their door, rambling about his twelve labors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA this is my first fanfic, so sorry for the bad writing. There may be some ooc moments, but I hope not a lot. Also in this universe, infinity war and endgame never happened :')

Dr. Thor Odinson is New York's best scientist. He's published groundbreaking papers, and he's also saved the city countless of times along with the Avengers. Though he has a side that no one outside of the Avenger's tower knows about.

The blonde sits in front of a computer, an open notebook and pen on the desk. The computer page open reads "Greek Mythology: Heracles and His Twelve Labors" Thor loves greek mythology, the larger than life heroes, the tales of war and sex, and how it all fit together like a puzzle. Sure some pieces are missing, and some don't quite fit, but that didn't matter to Thor.

Suddenly, a loud crash interrupted his research. The ground shook, dropping all of Thor's supplies. The Avengers rushed towards the crash site. Outside, lay a man in a ripped toga and gladiator sandals. They all took a battle stance, not knowing if he was a friend or a foe. The stranger regained his composure, his eyes widened in fear as he looked up.

"Waitwaitwaitwait, I swear I mean no harm." He said standing up, his hands in front of him. "How do we not you're not lying, Leonidas?" Tony spoke, his eyebrows furrowed, and his brown eyes looked into the man's equally brown ones. "Leonidas? What are you-" He paused, confusion in his eyes, he then sighed as if he'd had this talk millions of times before.

"I'm H-" The man cut himself off, "I mean...Bruce Banner." "Okay 'Bruce Banner' why are you dressed like you just finished a LARPing session?" Clint asked, his arrow ready to be released from his bow. "I'm here for my next labor-favor I mean. You see, I have to do all these favors for my cousin. I was only supposed to finish ten of these favors, but he decided to add two more." "Cut to the the important part, Zeus" Tony interrupted. "Right, my next, and last, favor is to... bring him a wife... or spouse rather."


	2. What Do You Have To Offer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce shows the Avengers his powers to show if he has enough to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I HOPE YOU ENJOY

A hush fell over the group, their eyes wide, and their mouths agape. Bruce cleared his throat and spoke with a stutter while fidgeting with his hands.

"I was um... sent here and told that I uh, would be led on the right path." "What does getting your cousin a wife have to do with us?" Steve spoke, his voice booming over the Zeus look alike. "I was only told to come here, but I refused, saying that I know nothing of..." The brunette sighed, giving up trying to sound or look like a mortal.

"I know nothing of this earthly realm, as things are different on Olympus. So I was assigned to the best known mortals on Earth, the... what do you call yourselves again? The Revengers?"  
"The Avengers" corrected Thor, stepping in front of the now outted Olympian.

"Why were you trying to seem human, Heracles?" The scientist said, putting emphasis on the god's name. Bruce smirked, "My, you mortals are smarter than what other Olympians say." Thor clenched his fist, and got closer to Bruce. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Tony cut them off by stepping in between them and extending his arms. "Okay, lovebirds, cut it off before you start a fight and wreck the tower.... wait, that gives me an idea." He said with a grin on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, Brucie, we'll take turns fighting you. If you manage to beat everyone using your full skillset you'll be an Avenger, got it?" The god nodded and Tony stood in front of him, both already in a battle stance. "Don't hold back, I can take it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later lay five out of six Avengers, their bodies sore and bruised, while Heracles stands with only minor cuts and bruises. The blonde in glasses sighs as he takes his spectacles off, his eyes turning a blue hue. "Let's get this over with." He says as balls of lightning manifest out of his hands, "Whatever you say, pretty boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I swear the next one is gonna be longer :')

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Heracles's last labor to fit the story so uhhhhh, whoops???


End file.
